Bad Dreams
by Windfighter
Summary: Lalli is having bad dreams. Can Emil make them go away?


"Another bad dream?"  
Emil pulled his fingers through Lalli's hair in an attempt to calm the other boy down. Lalli whimpered quietly, but other than that nothing really changed.  
"What are you dreaming about anyway?"  
He knew he wouldn't get any answer. The Finn wouldn't understand him even if he was awake. Emil looked at the sleeping Lalli, wanting to be able to do _anything_ to make the other boy feel better. Since there was little he could do so he simply laid his hand on Lalli's shoulder, hoping it would be enough to make Lalli feel safer.  
"I... maybe this will help."  
Emil lowered his voice, so the other three wouldn't hear him and started singing Vyssan Lull, a lullaby his mother used to sing for him when he couldn't sleep.

Lalli jumped off the raft, his usual entrypoint to the dream world, and hurried deeper into the landscape. The air felt heavy and he wanted to finish his business before something happened. Quickly he pressed himself through a crevice in the rocky surroundings, entering the more dangerous parts of the dream world. He rubbed his hands together, wondering for himself if it was really worth it. But he knew he couldn't let Tuuri down.  
He hurried his steps, jumping from rock to rock, careful not to touch the water or staring down into it, knowing that the monsters would see him if he did. Upon reaching his destined point he took a deep breath.  
"ONNI!"  
He waited a while before calling again. And again. But there was no answer, he was too far away from the older man. He sank down, tilting his head and looking out over the water. It hadn't been that long since they left though, so Onni was probably not in any kind of trouble. Most likely he was still crying, maybe even desperately trying to reach them in order to tell them to come back home.  
Lalli tilted his head to the other side. He still hadn't been able to grasp exactly what had happened and why he was out in this strange country with these strange people. It wasn't that bad, except for when the loud obnoxious Swede had tried to blow him up.  
A quiet sound cut through the silence and Lalli tensed up. His eyes swept over the water, looking for movement, but it was still. Maybe it was that person he had seen in an earlier visit? He stood up again, looking around. There was that sound again, but no, the braided person was nowhere to be seen.  
Something cold, slippery, grabbed his ankles and pulled him down. He hit the rock, letting out a yelp, before being pulled into the water. Black tentacles surrounded him, squeezed him. He was out of air, unable to reach for his knife. He tried to focus, but was unable to muster enough power to push the tentacles away.  
Then a soft song reached his ears. He couldn't understand the words, but they filled him, gave him new energy. Was it the gods, watching him struggle and deciding he needed a hand? His hands started glowing and he teared the tentacles in two, quickly hurrying up to the surface, catching his breath and climbing back onto the rock. Behind him the water splashed and the monster surfaced as well, reaching for Lalli with its remaining tentacles, but by now Lalli was ready.  
Lalli pulled out his knife, focused the power that was pulsating through him into it. The monster hesitated for a moment, before attacking. Lalli jumped out of the way, cut of another tentacle, and the monster screeched, pulled back before attempting another attack. Lalli grabbed the monster, pressing it against the rock, muttering.  
"Auta tätä kadonnutta sielua löytämään rauha. Johdata se Tuonelaan lepäämään ikuisuudeksi."  
He felt the monster squirm under him, before it tensed up.  
"Kiitos"  
The monster relaxed and Lalli pushed it back into the water, watching as it floated away, towards Tuonela. Then he turned around, hurried away from the dream world.

"..._sjökistan har trenne fi-_. Oh, you're awake. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
Lalli blinked, looked at Emil, and Emil blushed, pulled his hand away from the Finnish boy. Lalli settled up, tilted his head. Thought about saying something to the blonde but decided that it wasn't worth it and instead settled up. The door to the bedroom opened up and the crazy norwegian lady peeked in.  
"Hi guys! Dinner's ready, you hungry? Oh, and Lalli, we've found a new place we need you to scout after dinner, think you're up to it?"  
Emil got up from the bed and quickly pushed himself past Sigrun.  
"We're _starving!_ Lalli's been having bad dreams just because there wasn't any food for us earlier."  
Sigrun laughed, quickly following the Swede and Lalli blinked a few times before getting up to follow the other two. Before he exited the room he looked towards the bed, thinking.  
_It was Emil who helped me?_  
There was no way he could know for sure, so he quickly left the room. The crazy lady seemed to want something from him so he shouldn't linger for too long.


End file.
